Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{5y - 9}{4y - 3} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4y - 3$ $ 5y - 9 = 2(4y - 3) $ $5y - 9 = 8y - 6$ $-9 = 3y - 6$ $-3 = 3y$ $3y = -3$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{3}$ Simplify. $y = -1$